


Accidents

by trickstarbrave



Series: Mockingbird AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, hannibal references probably, yusei don't lick your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Mockingbird Restaurant, accidents are had, and Crow stumbles upon several things he would have rather not known. Not to mention, has to do several things he really regrets doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: as this was out of order and the 'inspiration' to the whole series, i've updated it! everything should fit a lot better now.
> 
> So this not the official "start" of the au. Not a lot will probably make 100% sense but enough is explained in this part that it is coherent. This is simply the first piece actually written and everything will be in chronological order sooner or later. 
> 
> Big explanation though: in this verse, the gods demand human flesh and blood for strength and to use their otherworldly abilities. This is drawing upon a lot of meso-american and south american mythology and human sacrifice practices (generally). The Crimson Dragon follows this and after the signer battle makes his demands for flesh loud and clear, attempting to use his signers as vessels for consumption. Doesn't stop with him, the Norse Gods are at it too.

Crow was honestly still terrified, confused of the recent events, all of them swimming in his head.

Just a few days ago, Crow was joking with Brave. About a week ago, he was coming around to flirt with said friend at the restaurant.

But that 'joking' had taken a terrible turn, ending with Crow playing with the sharp knives Brave warned him about, slicing his hand open pretty deep.

Crow had anticipated Brave to yell at him, to freak out, to be annoyed, or even to just play it off as some joke. But quickly, before Crow could even blink, Brave grabbed another larger knife, lunging toward Crow.

He had never seen bloodlust in someone's eyes like that. With the rune eye glowing, it gave it even more of a bizarre, terrifying quality. Crow dodged the attack while Brave kept swinging. He remembered Brave muttering “blood, blood, blood...” over and over with every swing until Brave grabbed Crow’s wrists and thoroughly licked the blood clean.

Crow had knocked him away, running toward the first door he saw. He swung open the freezer, only to see clear body shaped coverings in it, all lined up. Red coated the floor in some areas, and it made his stomach churn.

Brave was coming to his senses now, looking at Crow's mortified expression. He attempted to call his name only for him to take off out the back exit, running through the nearly empty late night streets. He hopped on Blackbird, trying to call Yusei over and over again. When he got off his bike, Yusei not responding to calls to his D-wheel, he instead called his cell phone only for it to ring until it went to voicemail. He got the same result after a dozen calls.

Jack was in the hospital, and Zora was off with her son on a sort of 'bonding' trip to a clock exhibit on the other side of the country. With Bruno's absence, it was just the two of them for now. But since Yusei had been very friendly with Harald, Crow feared the worst-- that Yusei was already in one of those bags in the freezer.

He left a dozen panicked messages asking - no, pleading - for Yusei to answer the phone, to call him back. He locked every door and window in the whole place, still calling while sitting on the couch.

After roughly 2 hours, he managed to wear himself out, too shook up to stay awake any longer. He passed out on the couch until morning.

Yusei had come in, seeing the many calls on his cell phone he had accidentally neglected. But he had also been with Harald and heard “He found out, Crow found out. He cut his hand and I... I blanked and he saw the freezer. I don't know where he went.” So he knew what this was about. Harald was with him, of course. Harald wasn't about to let a 'potential loose end' be dealt with without him.

He came in quietly, seeing Crow asleep, and locked the door behind them. 'Just in case', he told Harald. 'We aren't doing anything to him, remember?' he reminded him.

He shook him gently, “Crow, Crow...” When Crow's eyes opened blearily, he was so relieved to see Yusei he pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank god.... Yusei listen, my calls: something is up with the restaurant and Team Ragnarok, we shouldn't trust them and I think they are--” His voice stopped in his throat as he realized who was in their company.

Harald.

“Ah... about that...” Yusei began, “I did hear about what happened.”

“.... Yusei.....?” Crow's voice was trembling.

“How about we just... forget about it and not bring it up to anyone what you saw, hm? How about this whole mess never happened, and you go back to having fun with Brave?”

“Yusei! He attacked me!! There were bodies in the freezer I saw them—I.... Oh god.... Oh god not you too Yusei!!--” Yusei covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

“Shh.... I don't want to have to hurt you, Crow. So let's not tell anyone, hm?” Crow's eyes looked panicked, and Yusei trailed his tongue up Crow's neck to his ear.

Harald was the one who knocked him out after he bit Yusei's hand sharply and tried to make his escape.

–

When he came to, he was restrained. It was pretty dark. He heard several voices, and he realised that they belonged to Yusei, Harald, and Brave.

“... You can't just do this! He isn't going to react well!!” he heard Brave.

“Oh? It worked so well for you though.” That was clearly Harald.

“I'm different, and I was terrified. Crow will only freak out more and get sick.”

“Well at this point, it's your only option now isn't it? The Crimson Dragon goes all the more hungry. It’s time he join Yusei. I don’t get why he’s fighting it so much.”

“Because you both terrified him and knocked him out!!!” Brave signed heavily. “I knew I should have refused to let you have your way and gone instead.”

“What make you think it would have been any better?” Yusei chimed in.

“For starters, I wouldn't have licked his neck when he was scared of being eaten.”

“Regardless of what happened or could have happened, he becomes one of us. And I do intend to  _ make _ him one of us before he leaves. He knows too much, and if he tells anyone, the panic and aftermath of it would be dangerous and troublesome.”

“.... I'll try to give it to him, and if that fails, I'll give him blood. But I'm doing it my way.” He heard approaching footsteps and the click the door.

Crow did tremble a little, knowing full well it was Brave. Hell, who could he trust at this point? His best friend hinted at eating him, and the guy he liked drank his blood and hid literal bodies from him.

“... You're awake, aren't you?”

He still shook, not answering.

“.... Come on, I won't even touch you. Just nod if you are.”

Crow slowly nodded while Brave shifted closer.

“Do you want to see or not? It's dim lighting in here.”

Crow gulped, thinking long and hard.  “.... I want to see.”

Brave carefully removed the blindfold, and Crow found he was on a bed, restrained tightly by ropes. Brave was sitting next to him on the bed, a plate in hand. Crow shook more, seeing it.

“Shh.... easy there...” Brave put it on the bedside table. “Just relax... I'm not making you do anything. I'm here to talk with you.”

“About what?” Crow dared to ask.

“About everything going on.” Crow didn't respond, so Brave simply continued. “... What you saw was true. And I'm really, honestly sorry for attacking you. I never wanted you to see that side of me.”

“... Why though? Why this? Why Yusei?!” Again, Brave gently hushed him.

“Harald is the one who started this. When he found Dragan, he used Dragan's anger to fuel it and used his rune to help manipulate. When they found me, I was more or less 'persuaded' into it.” He sighed. “I always knew I liked blood, but there was a part of me that didn't know how much. And when I tried it.... That part snapped, and I was hooked. I was in it with them.” He looked ashamed, but not regretful as much as the situation likely demanded.

“Why Yusei then...?” Brave shrugged.

“I don't know about him. Harald invited him over after hours and had me cook up a serving for him and Yusei. I thought it was some sick ploy to try and 'convert' him but he ended up liking it and asking for more. I guess it’s something to do with the Crimson Dragon, like Harald said.”

Crow felt a bit nauseous at that, and Brave took notice.

“So Yusei is… That means I have to as well?” Brave nodded solemnly.

“It is… Gods need something to feed them and their abilities. If the Gods hope to protect the world, they need… Human flesh and blood.” 

Crow's face grew more pale.

“Relax, if you can stomach it just enough and not look sick in front of him, it'll be enough. I'll cover for you the rest of the time.”

He was really stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wouldn’t be let out of here until he was ‘one of them’ but… Eating people? Even for the sake of the world?

“I can't.... I can't eat anyone... I couldn't do it knowing it used to be someone....”

“Crow, just try. If you can't then I'll get you to drink blood. We'll work on it, okay? I don’t want  _ Harald _ to come in here and do it.”

Yeah, and Crow didn't exactly want to be near him ever again. Still, Brave brought the plate closer.

It looked like a normal meal. It looked more like cooked pork dressed up in a sauce with vegetables.

Normal....

Brave cut a small piece of meat and placed it by his lips. Crow hesitantly took it into his mouth and chewed. However, the taste was like nothing he had ever had before, rich and distinct, and the knowledge made his whole damn stomach turn.

He ended up not swallowing it, spitting it out and hurling. Brave had a trash can nearby, knowingly.

“... I figured as much, the same thing I did.” He gave Crow a glass of water and he thoroughly rinsed his mouth out, before gulping the remainder down.

“.... We'll try it with animal blood next. I don't think you'll ever be able to get this down.” He leaned in very close, and whispered very softly in his ear. “If you can drink that, I will tell them it's human blood and you'll be safe...” Crow barely heard it, but caught it. That was his back-up plan. If Crow could just drink animal blood, then he could be safe.

\--

Crow glanced at the window. He was allowed untied hands so long as he stayed in the apartment. Brave’s bed was soft, but he already wanted to leave. He wanted time to himself to think about all this. 

At the window, he heard pecking. He quickly opened it, and two blackbirds flew in.

“Now you show up…” The blackbirds settled on the bed. “I could have used your help after I was attacked.” They didn’t reply. 

“... Do you both want to explain some things? Like the human flesh?” 

The birds chittered to one another.

“We didn’t know how to tell you about it.” 

“Telling me at  _ all _ would have been good!” Crow grit his teeth.

“Your hunger hadn’t awaken yet. Even if we told you, it would only distress you.”

“Hunger? You mean to tell me I’ll eventually--” Crow swallowed, feeling ill, “ _ Want _ to eat people?” The birds nodded.

“At least, you shall crave blood, as your companion does.” 

“What,” Crow’s eyebrows furrowed. “You knew about what Brave was doing? And you didn’t say  _ anything _ ?” 

“There was nothing to say. Feeding of other Gods isn’t something we’re concerned with. Telling you as well would have accomplished nothing.” 

“You’ve been hiding things from me. I specifically sent you to check him out more than once and you said  _ nothing  _ was suspicious!”

“Because it was not. He simply is fulfilling his contract with the Gods from the North, as you shall with our master.” The bird lowered its head, its eyes staring into Crow’s and the red in its eyes finally shining through more brightly. Crow shivered. “Aiapaec’s blood runs through your veins, and it is he who saved your life countless times. It is he who helped save the world by giving you up as a Signer to the Crimson Dragon. Do not forget why you are indebted to him. The least you can do is repay him for these things.” 

“I didn’t  _ ask _ for any of this you know.” Crow hated this. If he knew the cost he would have refused help. He would have rather died than eat people!

“So you intend to let the world die?” Crow stared back at the bird. “Should you fail your duties, the Crimson Dragon’s power will weaken. The seal on the Earthbound Gods will weaken once more, and people will perish once again, this time with no hope of a savior.” 

“If I… Fail then… People will die again?” Crow couldn’t do this though, he couldn’t simply accept it. Why did it have to be like  _ this _ ? Why couldn’t he instead simply offer his blood to keep everyone safe?

“They will.” The bird sat on the bed. The other began to groom it as though nothing was wrong with this situation, this conversation. “Already, the Head Signer is engorging himself on flesh. His body is at the brink. He is eating for all of the Signers, including you.” Crow grit his teeth and looked away. “He may act strong but… He cannot last. If this continues, he may fail, and then no one will keep the Crimson Dragon fed.” He had no idea Yusei was hurting as well. He was right, Yusei must be deluding himself into ‘enjoying’ it so the rest of them didn’t have to suffer. He was always like that.

“... All I can do is try.” Crow sighed. “I don’t know if I’m even capable of that but I don't…” he shut his eyes. “I don’t want everyone else suffering for my sake.” 

\--

“Come on Crow!” By now, Crow wouldn't even try. Blood be damned, it felt disgusting in his mouth and his throat. He couldn't do it. Human, animal, it was all the same to him and it made his stomach churn slightly and made him spit it out repeatedly.

Brave was frustrated. He couldn't bear the thought of what Harald would do to him, but forcing him to do this was bad as is. He knew that he would break soon too and stop trying. But if he stopped, Harald would just manipulate him further.

“I can't...” Crow turned his head. “I hate how it feels... I hate the taste... I can't do it.” Brave frustratingly threw the glass aside, letting it shatter and blood to splatter as well.

The glass though... The glass gave him an idea. Even Brave knew that fresh blood had the best taste and feel, but he could never drag a fresh corpse in front of Crow and have him drink. Therefore…

He picked up a shard, wiping it, before making a nice slash on his hand. Blood welled up, and Brave took it into his own mouth, sucking. When he had a good amount, he took Crow's chin.

It was a wild try, but about the last thing he had. Confused, Crow didn't know what to expect until Brave's lips were on his. He was shocked, which only let Brave get the blood into his mouth. Crow swallowed without thinking.

When Brave pulled away, Crow didn't appear to be sick. A bit of blood slid down the side of his mouth, and he seemed very still.

He swallowed it. He swallowed blood.

Brave's blood.

“... What are you doing?! I can't drink your blood!! I-” Brave put his cut to Crow's mouth, and Crow's tongue slid out on it's own accord to lap it up eagerly.

“Take it as payment for drinking yours.”

Why was he still drinking?

Why...? Why did it taste good and feel so nice and warm?

Was it because it was Brave's? Because it was fresh? He didn't know, honestly.

When the blood stopped for the most part, Brave pulled his hand away and wrapped it with the bandana they were using to cover Crow's eyes earlier. Crow seemed dazed, so Brave laid him down.

“... Do you feel sick?”

No response.

“Crow--”

“... I'm fine.” Brave breathed a bit as Crow finally replied. “I just.... Don't know what to feel.”

“It's understandable. Just take it slowly--” Brave was cut off by Crow pressing a kiss to his lips, and just as suddenly as it happened, he pulled away. Brave looked down at him questioningly.

“... That first time didn't count as our first kiss,” Crow mumbled. Brave paused before chuckling softly.

“We'll try this again tomorrow, alright? If you can do that in front of Harald there is no way he can argue—”

“ _ Please _ ...” Crow requested, looking Brave in the eyes. “Please let me do that again tomorrow ...” Brave shuttered a bit, while the crimson dragon's mark glowed faintly on Crow's arm.

“I will, don't worry. But rest for now, alright?” Crow was long since used to staying in Brave's bedroom, where he found out he originally awoke in. Staying with Yusei didn't seem the most ideal, and he knew that if Brave was there, no one would be 'tasting' him again.

“Yeah...” he still seemed dazed, “Yeah I will...”

And with that, he was out like a light.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of 5ds we are in fact going to retcon half the story and rewrite so look forward to that and more explanations as necessary. It won't be retcons for the sake of retcon though, just an attempt to make the story a little more coherent. 5ds may have had to avoid weird cults in the second half but I sure as hell don't.


End file.
